


All I want for Christmas is you

by Tinkerbell2232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2232/pseuds/Tinkerbell2232
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	All I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you

Introduction

It has been a few months since the end of the second wizard war. A lot has happened since it ended. But lot happened during it as well. Who knew that could happen right? What is the most shocking is that the Malfoy’s were on our side from the very beginning. But none of us knew that they were spies for us. You may be wondering who I am. My name is or was Hermione Jade Granger. I guess in a way I still am that person. But in a way I’m not. This is my story.

“Hermione! Where are you?” Ginny exclaimed as I started to get off of the floor. “Ginny! I’m in here. I can’t get up!” I exclaimed as she and Harry came running into the living room. “Hermione, how did you get there?” Ginny asked as she and Harry tried to get me into a sitting position. I was trying to reach the album that we hid under the couch.” I said starting to tear up. “Hermione what’s wrong?” Harry asked as he hugged me. “I’m afraid.” I said as the tears started to fall down my face and land on the cover of the book in my hands. “Oh Hermione what are you so afraid of?” Ginny asked. “That we won’t find Drake before the birth of our children.” I said in between sobs. Harry then stood up and embraced me into a hug. “Hermione what did Draco tell you before he went missing?” Ginny asked as I started to calm down. “That he would always find me we would always be together. Always and Forever. It was in our wedding vows.” I said as Harry and Ginny shared a look. They were married a few months before Draco Malfoy and I were. Drake and I shocked everyone when we started seeing each other. I think the person that was the most shocked was Ron. He thought that Draco and his parents were actual Death Eaters and where using me to get closer to Harry. Needless to say I haven’t really talked to Ron Weasley since my wedding. And to be honest that is fine in my opinion. Because he kept trying to break us apart. But then one day when he was on a mission he never came back. That was three months ago. The final battle was a few weeks ago. We all thought that he would be found. But if anything it made it harder to find him.

There was a knock on my front door. And in the doorway there stood my in laws. “Lucius , Cissa what a nice surprise.” I said as I rested my hand on my expanding stomach. “Mia, you’re glowing.” Cissa said as she and Lucius came into the house. “Harry, Ginny always nice to see you.” Lucius said after he embraced me as well. We headed into the living room before we began talking. “Mia, we don’t want to upset you.” Cissa said as we started preparing tea. “It’s okay. Tell me what is going on?” I asked. “They have a lead on your husband, my son.” Cissa said as Lucius started to stand. “Where?” I asked. “he is ‘supposedly’ on the outskirts of London when we last checked.” Lucius said as I started to cry. “Are we sure that there is no other way to find Draco like a potion or a spell anything.” I said as I started to cry. “ So the only way from finding out is going to investigate in person?” I asked. “Yes, that’s right and we have come up with a few people to go and investigate.” Lucius said as he hugged me. “Who is it?” I asked. “They are a few of our most trusted people. We are thinking Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood and Bill Weasley.” They said together. “Harry? You’re helping?” I asked. “Yes, I consider you both family and I would do anything for family.” Harry said with an intense look in his eyes. “You think that it actually is him and that he is trouble. That is why we can’t find him. And that he hasn’t contacted anyone that we know.” I said. “What surprises me the most as that he hasn’t come looking for Mia.” Ginny said. “Well if he’s trying to protect her then it makes sense.” Cissa said as I looked out the window. “Mia are you okay?” Lucius asked. “ No not really. My husband is missing and doesn’t know that he is going to be a father in a few months. My biggest fear is that my children will grow up without a dad. And that he will never again walk through those doors. I don’t care what it takes I want him home.” I said. Walking out of the room and heading into the Nursery. I always go in there when I'm upset or miss Draco. I just hope that he is home for Christmas. It's two weeks away and i hope with my entire heart that it happens. Only time will tell. Chapter one

Harry:

“She really is greatly upset about Draco’s disappearance isn’t she?” Cissa asked. “More then she lets people know. The sooner that he is found that would be for the better. Especially, for her and those babies that she is carrying.” Ginny said. “Does Draco even know the pregnancy?” Lucius asked. “From what she has told us she found out the day before he disappeared. She was going to tell him once he returned from the mission that he was sent on. We believe that the only reason that she is still alive and well. Is for those babies she’s carrying. Also for the hope that Draco will return to us and her soon. You should have seen her when we first found out that Draco was missing she was a mess.” I said as the fire turned green and Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Oliver Wood stepped out of the fire. “Guys have you found out anything?” Ginny asked. “Where is Mia?” Blaise asked. “She is in the master bedroom upstairs. I’ll go get her.” Ginny said as she got up to go get her. After she left we were all talking. When Mia came down we could see the tear stains on her face. “Mia we bring you good news.” Blaise said after Mia sat down on the couch. “Don’t worry it is good news.” Theo said. “Don’t leave me in suspense what is it?” Mia asked. “We found your husband. We found Draco.” Blaise said with a smile on his face. “Don’t worry he does not know. We were leaving that to tell you. Or will be able to tell as soon as he sees you. He asked us to come get you. Right now he is in St. Mugo’s.” Oliver said. “What does he know?” I asked. “That he has been missing for three months. Draco disappeared right before your first anniversary. Which if I’m not mistaken was two weeks after Draco was taken. Speaking of we need to take you to Draco immediately. He has been asking for you and won’t let the healers near him until he does.” Theo said with a chuckle. “Since you can’t use floo powder so apparition is our chosen form of transportation and yes we asked your healer before we even left St.Mugo’s it is completely safe for the twins.” Oliver said. “So let us take you to him.” Blaise said extending his hand for Hermione to take. Which she did with a genuine smile. That was the first that we have seen in months. “We’ll be back later guys. But in the meantime please do not destroy my home.” Hermione said looking at Lucius and myself. “We’ll make sure of it Mia. Now go get your man to calm down.” Ginny said with a smile upon her lips.

Hermione:

The apparition as usual made me very queasy. “Mia, it’s this way. Please let’s hurry. Who knows what kind of trouble Draco is getting himself into. ” Blaise said as we walked to what to the muggle eye appeared to be an abandoned building but to the magical eye it was a hospital. We walked in and talked to the receptionist who knew exactly who I was thanks to the Daily Prophet. “Mrs. Malfoy, he is on floor one.” The receptionist said and afterwards we headed to the staircase that would take to Draco’s room. With each step I take it feels like I will never reach him. But at the same time I am getting so nervous. I am almost afraid to see him. But then I think of his smile and his warm grey eyes as they look at me with love.We heard him before I saw him. And it was all the same thing. “You aren’t coming near me before I see my wife.” He said. “Hermione go in and see him. We need him to be calm so that we can see if there is anything wrong with him. “Draco Malfoy I know you are better than this.” I directed towards him. “We need a few minutes alone if that is alright?” I asked the healers. “That is fine Mrs. Malfoy maybe you can get him to calm down.” The healers said as they left the room. “Draco there is something that I need to tell you that I was going to tell you as soon as you had returned.” I said removing the drapes around the mat that he was on. “What is it my darling?” Draco asked as I sat down in the chair next to him. “Don’t be mad but I am pregnant.” I said. “That’s fantastic!” Draco exclaimed with a smile on his face. “With twins.” I finished and Draco looked stunned. “Twice as many to love.” Draco said with his smile getting bigger by the second. “Drake, can you please let the healers take a look at you to make sure that nothing is wrong with you.” I said. “Sure, bring them in darling.” Draco said as the healers came back into the room. “I see we have calmed down immensely Mr. Malfoy. This must be your lovely wife. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Malfoy.” The healer said shaking my hand. “I just found out that I’m going to be a dad.” Draco said grinning from ear to ear as the healers looked him over. “Well Mr.Malfoy there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong except for a broken wrist which had already been mended. So just fill out some paperwork and then you can finally go home to your family.” The healer said with a smile on his face as he exited the room Blaise, Theo and Oliver entered. “Alright mate?” Theo and Blaise asked at the same time. “Fantastic!”Draco Exclaimed.As we headed out of the building after filing out the paperwork. And started to head home.


End file.
